Drunken Miracle
by Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666
Summary: Mistakes. Every human makes them. It just shows that no matter how hard we try, we will never be perfect. I made a mistake. A gigantic mistake and now nothing's the same. But mistakes are just mistakes…until they alter your life, for worst and for better. Mpreg! Seme!Finn Uke!Kurt
1. Drunken Miracle Song

**Drunken Miracle Song**

***This song does legally belong to me.**

I wake up to screaming in the dead of night

I rush towards the room with only one thought on my mind

I need to make sure you're alright

/Breathe/

Six years have passed since the last I saw you

Yet I always see you when I look into her face

Six years have passed since it became more than us two

Yet, not a single day goes by that I would erase

/Breathe/

It was a drunken mistake

A one-time thing

It was something I didn't expect to cause me so much ache

Something I didn't expect to need a ring

It was made out of hurt and lust

It wasn't made out of love

It caused my whole world to combust

The pieces flying away like a white dove

It was a drunken mistake

/Breathe/

I pick her up and cradle her gently in my arms

Whispering words and drying her tears

And as I look into her eyes I realize

She has all his charms

From the lopsided smile to her ears

/Breathe/

It was a drunken mistake

A one-time thing

It was something I didn't expect to cause me so much ache

Something I didn't expect to need a ring

It was made out of hurt and lust

It wasn't made out of love

It caused my whole world to combust

The pieces flying away like a white dove

It was a drunken mistake

/Breathe/

Now, here I am two years later

Living a life I've always wished for

Now, here I am living with something greater

Remembering all the times before

And as I look back I suddenly realize

She turned out to be more than just a drunken mistake

/Breathe/

It was a drunken mistake

A one-time thing

It was something I didn't expect to cause me so much ache

Something I didn't expect to need a ring

It was made out of hurt and lust

It wasn't made out of love

It caused my whole world combust

The pieces flying away like a white dove

It was a drunken mistake

/Breathe/

A drunken mistake

/Breathe/

A drunken mistake

/Breathe/

A drunken miracle


	2. Prologue

Drunken Miracle

Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I own any of the characters. This will be a mpreg (male pregnancy) with Kinn Hudmel (Finn Hudson x Kurt Hummel). Review and enjoy!**

**Warnings: Male Pregnancy, offensive words (such as shit, fuck, etc.), yaoi (boy x boy), and incest (Just like in Glee, Burt Hummel [Kurt's Dad] does marry Carole Hudson [Finn's Mom]. So, Finn and Kurt are step-brothers).**

'_This means Thoughts'_

**Kurt Hummel's POV (Point Of View)**

"**Wah!"**

Blue eyes instantly shoot open as the scream echoes through the two floor house.

"**Wah!"**

"**Wah!"**

'_Lily!'_My groggy mind still heavily weighedby sleep recognizes the sound:

_**The sound of my daughter.**_

Quicker than a cheetah I shoot out of the king sized bed (momentarily forgetting about the tan arms wrapped around my lithe waist), grab a black silky rob and tie it around my waist with my feet pounding like a drum against the red velvet carpet.

I rush out of my room-my heart is rocketing into the dark midnight sky-and straight towards the room across from mine; I push open the white door (which had the name, "Lily" written in swirly pink with glitter over the words) and make my way into the room.

Blue eyes widen as they see a pair of two blue eyes (that looked exactly like mine) watering with crystal clear tears.

"Oh honey," The endearment slips past my lips as I make my way towards my beautiful two-month old daughter and pick her up, gently cradling her to my chest.

"Shh, Shh," I quietly whisper as I take a seat in the wooden rocking chair I had in the corner of the room, "It's okay, darling. It's okay. Mommy's here."

The words of comfort and reassuring continue to slip out of my mouth as I slowly rock my daughter back and forth.

I keep her small sized head (that had a little patch of dark brown hair sitting upon her porcelain head) nestled in my chest while my nimble fingers swipe away the tears falling from her beautiful eyes.

As the sobs (that were worthy of breaking any one's heart) gradually die down, I start to quietly hum, knowing Lily loved music and that it would ease her back into sleep.

And true to my words, the music's magic took affect; her blue eyes fluttered close, and her mouth opens and closes as she is sucked into the realms of sleep.

Sleep tight, angel," I quietly whisper as I place a kiss upon her soft forehead and continued to rock, just taking in her appearances.

For all intents and purposes, Lily did look like me; she had my eyes, my skin complexion, my love for music (though her father did share that to, so I suppose I can't really say that), and my love for fashion (she loves playing with toys that are bright and colorful).

But, if you look really close, you'll see his features; she has his lopsided smile, his ears, his personality (she's just so sweet and kind to everyone, though I pray to god she has my common sense and the ability to not be oblivious) and his cheekbones.

Blue eyes flutter close as I continue to rock my angel back and forth, letting my mind wonder while the weight of sleep started settling in.

'_Every day I see her beautiful face, I'm reminded of __**him**__ and that __**one night**__,_' I silently said as my fingers momentarily tightened on Lily's form,_'But I don't regret it. Because I got the best thing out of that drunken mistake.'_

A bitter, but exhausted smile creeps over my lips as I force my heavy eyes, only to meet hazel eyes with a patch of dark brown curly hair sitting upon his head.

"Hey," I softly whisper as I give him a soft smile.

"Hey to you to," He replies as his concerned gaze flickers to Lily.

"She okay?" He quietly inquires as he looks up from above his dark eyelashes.

"Yeah," I yawn softly, my fingers once more tightening on my precious little girl.

"Come on," He whispers as he gently piles Lily from my tight gasp causing a pout to form on my lips, "We need to get you back into bed."

I grumble my response as I watch through half lidded blue eyes at Blaine gently placing Lily back into her crib and covering her back up, placing a kiss on her forehead (that sent a fire of happiness rushing through my body) before turning and walking back to me.

"Come on," Blaine gently murmured as slid his arms under my body and picked me up (who knew someone so short could carry someone as tall as me? Then again, I was pretty skinny, so maybe that's it), my arms instantly coming up and wrapping around his neck.

"Thanks for everything, Blaine," I murmur against his tan neck as my eyelids started dropping, "Sorry for waking you."

"Don't ever be sorry, Kurt," Blaine reassures me as his arms tighten around my body, "And it's no problem, you know that. I love Lily as if she were my own."

'_Somedays, I wish she were,'_I silently said, but wisely kept my mouth closed and instead focused on the warmth searing through my body from the touch of Blaine.

A soft sigh of relief escapes its prison as I was gently placed upon the bed, my eyes fluttering closed as the bed dropped slightly, signaling the arrival of Blaine.

Warmth once more speeds through my veins like blood cells as Blaine pulls the covers over our bodies and his arms come and wrap around my tiny waist, pulling me until my back was pressed against his chest.

My lips curl up into a happy, content smile as I feel his heat pressed into my back.

"Thank you, Blaine," I softly murmur-the words were slurred from my mouth being near the fluffy white pillow- as sleep started pulling me under its tide, "For everything."

"No problem, Kurt," Blaine's reply reaches my ears, "No matter what, I'll always stand beside you and catch you when you fall."

The happy smile turns into a bigger (and much wider) smile as I hear his reply and my cheeks burn pink as I feel a soft kiss pressed against my bare porcelain shoulder (Blaine must've taken off my rob. We were both wearing underwear, just to clear those naughty thoughts you are all having).

And before sleep can completely and utterly take me away from reality, my thoughts from when I was holding Lily flash across my vision like fireworks on the fourth of July.

'_She's not a drunken mistake,'_ I sleepily realize as I melt into Blaine's embrace, _'She's something greater.'_

'**She's a drunken miracle.'**

**A/N (Author Note): Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for it being so short, but this is just a little insight to the characters. Remember to review! Thanks so much :)**

**With love,**

**Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666**


	3. Chapter 1 Everything's just perfect

Drunken Miracle

Chapter 1

Everything's just perfect

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I own the characters. I do, however, own Lily Hummel and the song at the beginning. Remember to review and enjoy!**

'_Thoughts'_

**Kurt Hummel's POV**

**~Six Years have passed~**

**Chuka Chuka Chuka**

The noise continues to echo in the large, four walled room.

**Chuka Chuka Chuka**

Porcelain hands slowly glides the soft cotton fabric through the bobbing need, a silver needle held between pearly white teeth

**Zzzz Zzzz Zzzz**

The bobbing needle goes down faster than before, the "chuka" sound turning into a"zz" sound

**Zzzz Zzzz Zzzz**

"Mommy?"

Snow white hands freeze, the fabric no longer moving as blue eyes turn towards a six year old girl with long straight brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yes, honey?" I softly answer as I remove my hands and push myself away from the table that held my sewing equipment (What? I make a living off it!) and stand up, the kinks in my body popping like bubblegum.

Long, lean legs clothed in black skinny jeans move towards the girl holding a white colored bunny.

"I'm hungry, mommy," The little girl shyly says as she gazes up at me with sweet innocent eyes.

"Well, then," I slowly answer before quickly scooping her light body up, grinning at Lily's shrieks and giggles of delight. "We can't have the queen hungry, now can we your majesty?"

Lily giggles and grins widely, blue eyes sparkling with happiness, showing her beautiful white teeth.

I gracefully move out of the basement room and up the stairs, the wooden steps digging into my bare feet.

Once up the twelve steps, I walk towards the large kitchen and set my daughter on the white chair before turning towards the stove.

"So what shall it be, my dear queen?" I teasingly inquire as I reach up the refrigerator and take down some white sheets of paper and crayons, handing them to her.

"Um," Lily pauses, her light brows furrowing as she ponders the hard question.

A content smile graces my face as I watch my daughter, my heart clenching as I take in how beautifully she had grown.

"Mac' n cheese!" Lily exclaims as if she had figured out the world's hardest question (in her mind, she did), a bright smile colored over her lips.

"Then mac' n cheese is what the queen shall get," I reply as I mock bow, her giggles sounding like music to my ears, before turning and grabbing out the macaroni box.

I grab a metal pan and pour water in it, setting the temperature on high to let the water boil before turning and walking into the dining room.

I walked over towards the long black dining table and sat next to my princess, letting my blue eyes rake over the picture Lily was doing.

So far, it looked like three wooden stick figures, all varying in size.

"What are you drawing?" I question as my eyes flicker up to her snow white face (she got that from me), noticing her pink tongue sticking out as she concentrated on drawing (it was another adorable picture that filled me with love. Dang, where'd my camera go?!).

"Wait and see, mommy!" Lily scolded me, a mischievous grin crawling over her pink lips as her blue eyes clashes with mine.

"Fine," I reply in an over dramatic voice, throwing my hands in the air as if to say, "I surrender."

Another smile lights up my face as Lily's infectious giggles echo around the widely spaced room.

'_Why did I ever think you were the worst thing that had ever happened to my life?'_ I silently ask myself as I continue to gaze at the girl who made my life worth living, _'Why did I ever think about getting an abortion?'_

I shake my head side to side, my perfectly coiffed brown hair never moving an inch (and it better not! Do you know how long I spend on it? Minutes! Hours!) while my soft lips turn downwards.

'_Don't think about that,'_ I silently upbraid myself as my gaze lands on my six year old daughter, _'The past is the past. Right now is all that matters because right now…right now is just perfect.'_

A relaxed smile replaces the frown my lips were making before I get up and hurry back into the kitchen, checking to make sure the water was boiled before dropping the macaroni's in.

Ten minutes passed with me hovering near the food (just like the mother hen Blaine always teased me about being) before I drained the water and placed the soft macaroni's in another bowl and swirling the small shells into the cheese.

Once finished, I plopped some finished macaroni's into Lily's bowl and took it into the dining room, placing it right besides her drawing.

"Come on, love," I gently murmur as I push the coloring equipment away, "It's time to eat."

Lily pouts, her small button nose scrunching up cutely (which melted my heart all over again), before obeying my soft command.

I turn on my heels and walk back into the kitchen, cleaning the dirty dishes and placing them in the white dishwasher.

Once finished, I walked back into the dining room and grabbed Lily's empty bowl.

"Do you want any more, baby?" I question as I pick up the cheesy bowl, grinning in amusement as I saw her once more working on the picture.

"No thank you mommy," Lily absent-mindedly answers, her blue eyes focused on the white paper in front of her.

"Okay," I murmur as I drop a kiss on her head and walk back into the kitchen, washing the bowl and placing it in with all the other dirty dishes.

"I'm going back downstairs, okay?" I say as I walk back into the dining room, my hip leaning against a chair while my blue eyes remain on my daughter (my sweet, loving daughter).

"Okay, mommy," Lily murmurs, her gaze still focused on the paper.

"Alright," I push myself off the chair, kissing her on the head (I love my daughter. Sue me) before moving towards the basement and into my sewing room where a male dress shirt was waiting.

My legs move towards my chair, my body gracefully sitting upon it as if it were a throne, while my hands move towards the sewing machine and click it on.

And once more, the sounds "chuka" and "zzz" fill the room.

* * *

A groan escapes past pink lips as I finally remove the dress shirt from the machine, my hands flattening any creases my eyes caught.

'_Finally,'_ I silently mutter as I remove myself from the chair I seemed glued to and move towards a large plastic clear container sitting in the corner, gently placing the article of clothing inside it. _'I'm finished. You'd think that sewing and fashion designer was easy, but guess what? It isn't!'_

A huffy sigh escapes its prison (also known as my lips) as I straighten my form and walk out of the room, closing the wooden door behind me.

Pale feet move up the stairs and head straight towards the living room where Lily sat on the Poundex Bobkona Suede Sectional, the "Sound Of Music" playing on the large television screen.

"Mommy!" Lily squeals as she notices me, jumping up from her spot and grabbing my hand, dragging me towards the gray colored couch. "Watch this with me, mommy!"

I chuckle softly as I allow my daughter to boss me around, sitting in the spot she directed me at (she instantly cuddled into my side. She got that from Blaine since he's such a cuddle whore) while the screen showed Maria and Liesl singing "Sixteen Going on Seventeen."

"Honey, I have to go and make dinner," I protest as I tear my gaze from the screen and on to my daughter (which was a bad move).

"Please mommy?" Lily whimpered as she looked at me with wide, beseeching blue eyes and pouted lips.

'_Uh oh,'_ I silently say as I take in the pleading angelic face, _'It's her ultimate weapon: the puppy dog face! Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have allowed her to be around Blaine! I knew he'd teach her that and I'd have no choice but to comply!'_

"Please mommy?" Lily continued to beg and how the hell was I supposed to say no to that face?

"Alright, alright," I finally concede, a soft smile crawling over my lips at my daughter's excited squeal.

"Thank you mommy!" Lily excitedly said as she threw her arms around my chest and snuggled into my chest (and surprisingly enough, I didn't complain that she was wrinkling it…she's the only who has that power though, so don't think that everyone else can touch me and ruin my clothes without paying the consequences).

"You're welcome, darling," I murmur against her dark brown hair before my gaze flickers back to the screen.

Five minutes turned into ten and soon the movies finally ends (I love that movie, don't get me wrong, but I want to make supper before Lily falls asleep).

"Alright, baby," I softly say as I unwound my arm, jostling Lily from her comfortable position (I was awarded with a glare that was exactly like mine, or so Blaine says. Then again, Blaine does say my stare could kill someone, but that's just rubbish). "Time to decide what we want for supper."

"Lasagna!" Lily replies, her body perking up as she thought of her favorite food.

"Then lasagna we shall eat," I murmur as I get up, my arms reaching towards the ceiling to pop the unwanted knows littering my body. "Do you want to help?"

"Yeah!" Lily squeals as she jumps up from the couch and dashes to the kitchen, excitement articulated through her tone.

A soft laugh escapes my lips as I follow after my daughter, but at much slower pace.

"Come on, mommy!" Lily pouts from the Kitchen doorway, her tiny arms crossed across her chest. "Hurry up!"

"Now, now, honey," I scold as I walk through the doorway and pick her up by her waist, "Patience is a virtue. You have to wait if you want something real bad."

"But it's lasagna!" Lily exclaims, gazing at me with betrayed blue eyes as if I had said Lasagna wasn't worth the hurry (that would be the end of the world for my daughter).

Another chuckle escapes my lips as I place my daughter on the black marble counter before turning and grabbing out all the ingredients for Lasagna.

"It can wait, baby," I easily respond before turning on the radio and starting on dinner, giving Lily simple chores (and if I hovered near her like the protective mother I was, well, no one needs to know).

I was softly humming along to a song that was playing while Lily sang the words (her voice beautiful and angelic, it reminded me of Quinn Fabray's voice) before it was interrupted by the house phone ringing.

I push myself away from the counter, my eyebrows turning down as I silently wondered who could be calling.

A porcelain hand clamps down on the phone before picking it up, a familiar I.D popping up.

"Hey," I softly greet as a smile graces my lips, my feet moving back towards the counter I was leaning against.

"Hey back at you," A male voice replies, a smile playing along their lips (I could hear it from his tone).

"How's everything going?" He inquires, his voice clothed in concern.

My smile softens as my eyes light up with happiness like the fourth of July, a warm feeling coursing through my body at those loving words.

"It's perfect," I reply as my gaze flickers towards Lily who was still singing to the song, "Everything's just perfect."

"That's good," He chuckles, the sound brightening my smile. "I was starting to get worried when you didn't call at lunch."

"Oh crap," I mutter as I remember promising to call, "I'm sorry, Blaine, I was finishing up the shirt Rose wanted me to present."

"It's okay, Kurt," Blaine instantly reassures me, his voice caring and understanding. "I completely understand, I was pretty busy here as well."

"Mommy is that Blaine?" Lily questions, her blue eyes peering up at me.

"Yes, honey, it's Blaine," I answer with amusement articulated in my tone as I noticed the way Lily's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Can I talk to him mommy?" Lily questions, her eyes beseeching once more. "Please?"

A chuckle escapes my mouth as I nod my head as my answer before placing the phone down and putting it on loud speaker.

"Daddy?" Lily questions, her blue eyes falling on the phone.

"Hey baby girl," Blaine answers, "How you doing?"

"I'm good daddy," Lily answers as she makes grabby hands at the phone; I rolled my eyes but complied nonetheless (I can't resist my daughter).

"How are you?" Lily questions as she holds the phone as if it were a sacred item (technically speaking, it was in her world since she was hearing her "fathers" voice over it).

"I'm good, darling," Blaine replies, his voice sweet and loving. "But I miss you and Kurt lots and lots."

Lily giggles and I smile at Blaine's answer.

"We miss you too, daddy," Lily responds.

"Aw, thank you baby," Blaine coos, causing Lily to laugh even more. "Did you do anything interesting today?"

"Not really, daddy," Lily answers as she gazes at the phone with a bright smile gracing her face (and making her look even more beautiful, but I'm biased) while I continue to check on the Lasagna, "But I drew a picture for you and mommy."

My head snaps up at that, my mind going back to the afternoon when Lily was drawing.

"Did you show mommy, yet?" Blaine inquires, the smile never leaving his lips (trust me, I know for one hundred percent sure he was smiling. After all, you are talking to the Kurt Elizabeth Hummel).

"Nope," Lily answers while popping the 'p' adorably, "It's going to be a gift for you and mommy."

My heart flutters at those words like a leaf in the wind.

"Well then I can't wait to see it," Blaine murmurs, "I know it's going to be excellent as always."

Lily giggles again, the smile on her lips seeming indelible.

"Well, as much as I hate to do this, I have to let you do baby," Blaine sighs, his tone losing his previous happiness. "We're going to start practicing our parts for the film tomorrow and I have to wake up really early."

"But I don't want to let you go yet, daddy," Lily murmurs, her lips pursing into a cute pout (that even Blaine loved. Then again, Blaine loves everything about Lily so what am I even saying?).

"I know, honey," Blaine whispers, "I don't want to let you go either, but work calls and I have to follow."

Lily continued to pout, her eyebrows furrowing down as she longingly gazed at the phone.

"Now, wipe that pout off your face," Blaine gently orders, the warmth once more in his voice along with a hint of sadness. "I'll be home in a few months, and I promise to bring you a souvenir like usual."

Lily brightened considerably at that, but I could see she wasn't fully happy (and that killed me because I wanted my daughter to always be happy. When she's sad, I'm sad).

"Okay," Lily admits defeat, her tone depressed. "I love you daddy. Be safe and goodnight."

"I love you too, Lily," Blaine answers, his voice taking on that familiar choking sound (you know, the one where he's about to cry). "Be good for mommy."

"I will," Lily swore, her fingers coming up and crossing over her heart.

"Good," Blaine murmurs before Lily hands me the phone back.

I instantly grab it and push the loud speaker button so only I could hear Blaine.

"You okay?" I query as I walk out of the kitchen and into the brightly lit dining room.

"I'm fine, Kurt," Blaine reassures me, "Don't worry about me."

"I always worry about you," I softly murmur as I gaze at the white painted ceiling, my hand subconsciously tightening on the phone.

"I know you do," Blaine murmurs, his voice soft and filled with love. "But worry about Lily, okay? I promise I'll be home soon."

Another smile snakes across my lips as I hear him call Lily and I home.

"Okay," I finally murmur as my gaze drops to the table, "Be safe, Blaine, and have a goodnight."

"Thanks Kurt," Blaine replies, "You too. Love you."

My heart flutters at those two words.

"Love you too," I whisper, my throat closing in on my vocal cords, before pressing the end call button while my gaze remains on the table.

'_Everything good,'_ I realize after a few moments of blank silence in my head, _'I have a beautiful daughter who I love with all my heart. I have the bestest of friends who not only stood beside me through all these years, but also cared for Lily as if she were his own daughter.'_

The small smile continues to stay placed upon my lips as I turn and walk back into the kitchen when the stove beeps, one last though lingering in my mind.

'_**Everything's just perfect.'**_

**A/N: 2,900+ words! Awesome! I hope you guys enjoyed this! Remember to review!**

**With love,**

**Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666**


	4. Chapter 2 Simplicity killed perfection

Drunken Miracle

Chapter 2

Simplicity killed perfection

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I own the characters (trust me, if I did the story would be based around the amazing Kurt and his wonderful actor, Chris Colfer). I wanted to clear something up: In chapter one, you will notice Blaine and Kurt exchanging "I love you" to each other (I exchange "I love you" with my best friend and we aren't dating). After a long internal debate, I have decided to make this story a Kinn Hudmel story (Finn x Kurt), but Kurt and Blaine have a very special friendship relationship (you'll understand later on). I'm sorry if you don't like this pairing, but when I first though of this story this was the pairing I imagined. So, gomen for the confusion and for deciding Kinn instead of Klaine. Enjoy and remember to review!**

'_Thoughts'_

**Kurt's POV**

**Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump**

"W-What?" The five lettered word is choked out of my mouth as I tightly clench the house phone, my pale knuckles turning even paler from the lack of blood circulation.

But I didn't notice.

All I could hear was the blood rushing through my ears and my heart pounding in my chest like a war drum

**Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump**

"I said," Blaine slowly repeats, his voice wavering as he told me the news once more. "Your father was in a car accident."

**Beeeeep!**

That's what my heart would have done were I hooked up to the machine that showed you're rate; even though I was hearing the news again, it still made my heart stop and flat line.

"Y-You're l-lying," I whimper as I sagged against the Kitchen wall and slid down, my blue eyes squeezing shut as the salty tears trickled down like rain drops.

"You know me, Kurt," Blaine quietly said, his voice belying just how much the news hurt him as well. "Why would I lie?"

"B-Because!" I snapped, the tears sliding down faster as my voice faltered and died down. "Because he's a good driver. He wouldn't-wouldn't get in something like a car accident."

"It's been six years since you last saw him, Kurt," Blaine gently pointed out, "Things change. And besides, Rachel said it wasn't even his fault. It was the other driver's fault. Apparently the man didn't see that the opposite light had turned red and just as Burt pulled forward, he-"

"Don't!" I scream, a sob breaking free as the words played a movie inside my head. "Please…just-just don't."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," Blaine whispered, but those words certainly didn't help stop the sobs racking my slim form.

"I-I-Is h-h-he…?" I falter, the words dying in my throat as the water works turned on higher while the thought of my father dead burned an indelible image in my mind.

"We don't know," Blaine gently answered, knowing I was already in a fragile mindset. "Rachel said Finn and Carole were waiting for the doctor to come out from surgery. It was only ten minutes ago, so calm down. Burt's a strong man, he wouldn't leave this early."

And even though I was crying and my face was becoming an unattractive shade of blotchy red, I still cracked a smile at the end because that was true.

My dad was strong.

He'll get through this.

_**He has to.**_

Because I don't know what I'll do with the knowledge of knowing that I am now completely and utterly alone in this world.

"Kurt?" Blaine softly inquired, breaking the silence that has settled as I was lost in my thoughts.

"Y-yes?" I stutter out, my free hand coming up and scrubbing away the watery trail marks.

"I think you should go back home," Blaine softly murmured, his voice tense as it waited for the screaming that would no doubt come.

"I'm already home," I reply, my bottom lip captured by my upper teeth as I (unattractively) gnawed on it because I knew.

I knew what he really meant.

But, that's what ignorance is for, right?

Right.

"Kurt," Blaine's tone held a warning note in it because he knew that I knew.

"Blaine, please," I brokenly whisper as I admitted defeat (I've grown soft over the years. It's all Lily's and Blaine's fault. Mostly Lily's though).

"Kurt, you can't hide forever," Blaine said, "You're going to have to go back someday."

"And that someday will come one day," I snap, the tears long gone, now replaced by a raging flame of anger. "But not today!"

"And what if you're father dies? Huh? Are you going to just sit there and do nothing just because you're afraid?" I flinch at the harshness of Blaine's voice, my gaze lowering to the floor as my heart clenched and squeezed at the thought of my father dead.

"I-I…" I hesitate because what was I supposed to say?

Blaine's right.

"Kurt," Blaine sighs, the sound exasperated and just plain exhausted (wow Blaine, way to made me feel guilty). "You know you're my best friend and I love you so fucking much, but I will not sit by and let you make the biggest mistake of your life! If you chose not to go back, you'll regret it, Kurt, and I know you will. And as your best friend I will not let you drown in that remorse. You already did it once. I'm not letting you go through that again."

My blue eyes soft because Blaine was right; I would regret not going back to Lima, Ohio to make sure my dad was alright.

"I'm just…" A sigh escapes my mouth as I lean my head back into the wall, my gaze staring at the refrigerator but unfocused. "I'm just so scared, Blaine. I haven't seen or even been in contact with my dad in six years. No phone calls, no emails, no postcards, nothing. How am I supposed to just walk back into their life and act like I didn't cause them so much misery and pain?"

"I don't know," Blaine finally answered after I had gotten all of that of my chest (and you know what? It felt pretty good), "But you are Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, are you not? You'll figure something out. It just takes a little courage, which you have plenty of."

I snort at that because really? No I do not have courage.

"No I don't, Blaine," I refute.

"Yes, you do Kurt," Blaine instantly responds, "It takes courage to stand up to your number one bully. It takes courage to stand tall each day you were slushied and called slurs. It takes courage make a life for yourself all alone; It takes courage to let someone in your life when you're in a vulnerable state. It takes courage to raise a beautiful daughter and it takes courage to never let anything bring you down."

By the end of Blaine's "It takes courage" speech, there was a small smile curling along my lips.

"You have courage, Kurt Hummel," Blaine murmurs, "And you have a whole lot of it."

A soft laugh escapes my mouth as the pessimistic feelings fade away like shadows on the walls.

"You have a lot of faith in me, Mr. Anderson," I teasingly say, giggling at his groan.

"Oh god please do not call me that," Blaine mumbles, "That's not my father. I'd prefer hobbit over that any day."

"Well, that is another nickname that is true," I say, smirking as I pictured Blaine's betrayed expression.

"You wound me, Kurt," Blaine overdramatically states, "Right here in my heart. Can you hear it breaking from those oh so cold hearted words?"

"No, I just hear an elf squeaking out orders," This time, I out rightly laugh because this was good.

This was normal.

"Oh, I see how it is," Blaine grumbles, "Well then, I guess I'll take my elfiness and hang up on the great big giant."

"Aw, I'm sorry Blaine, did I hurt your feelings?" I inquire, the grin lighting up my face and making all the shadows disappear.

"Yes," Blaine sniffs sadly, "Yes you did."

I wait patiently for one minute before replying with a very unapologetic, "Whoops."

Blaine groans.

"Thanks so much Kurt," He sarcastically says, "I really feel better now."

"You're very much welcome," I flippantly reply as I finally remove myself from the floor, the kinks in my back popping like fireworks on the fourth of July.

"Kurt?" Blaine questions, all traces of happiness gone and replaced with dead seriousness.

"Yes?" I answer, already knowing what he was going to ask.

Luckily, I also already knew the reply.

"Are you going to stop running, and start facing your past?" Blaine queries.

Once more, my upper teeth bite down on my bottom lip before I muster up the courage Blaine raves I have and reply, my voice shaking but sincere.

"Yes."

"Good," Blaine whispers, relief articulated through his tone. "I'll let you start packing and call me when you get to the airport, okay?"

"Okay," I whisper, my throat closing in on my vocal chords like a boa snake. "Okay, I will."

"Alright. Be safe, Kurt," Blaine murmurs before hanging up, the sudden silence sounding like a loud scream.

My fingers move the phone away from my ear and click the end button, my eyes blankly staring at the lit up screen.

'_I cannot believe it,'_ I bitterly say as I place the phone back in its home, _'I can't fucking believe that something so simple as a fucking phone call can ruin everything that had been perfect.'_

My teeth clomp down on my teeth, gnashing together (a very unattractive trait. It isn't good to do either) as I attempted to calm myself.

But as soon as I thought of my father laying in a hospital bed all my anger faded away, leaving me feeling unusually hollow.

Another sigh escapes my lips, this one showing my true age (25 years old and with a six year old child), before I start moving up the stairs and towards Lily's room.

After knocking three times, I walk into the white and pink colored room and find my daughter sitting upon her princess bed (her favorite Disney movie is Sleeping Beauty, so her covers and pillow cases are of Sleeping Beauty), coloring like usual.

"Hey honey," I greet as I gracefully move towards the bed, sitting right next to her.

"Hi mommy," Lily responds, her blue eyes moving from her princess coloring book to me.

"So, honey," I start, a lump suddenly forming in my throat. "You know how you always wanted to meet your grandparents?"

Lily instantly perks up, the crayon dropping on the back as she excitedly sits up (it reminded me of a puppy).

"Yeah!" Lily answers as she gazes up at me, "Are we going to finally meet them, mommy?"

"Yes, honey," I murmur as my hands come up and tuck a stray dark brown hair behind her ear, "Yes we are."

"Yay!" Lily squeals as she jumps up and squeezes me, thanking me over and over.

For some reason (a reason I certainly won't tell you), the lump in my throat grew bigger.

"Are they coming here mommy?" Lily questions as she finally pulls back, looking up at me with child-like innocence.

"No, baby," I gently answer, "We're going to visit them."

"Where do they live mommy?" Lily inquires as she continues to gaze at me.

"Lima, Ohio," I respond as I get up from the bed and walk towards her white painted closet door, opening it up and walking in to grab out two pink suitcases.

"Wow, mommy," Lily whispers amazedly, the prospect of seeing Ohio for the first time exciting her even further. "Is it like California?"

I chuckle softly as I set the suitcases on the ground before standing back up.

"No, honey," I answer with amusement articulated through my tone, "Lima, Ohio is actually a small town that isn't really important or exciting."

"Oh," Lily face falls before it once more perks up (that is definitely a trait from her other father), "Well, at least I get to meet grandpa and grandma and see where you went to school at, mommy."

Another laugh escapes my mouth as I notice Lily practically buzzing with those thoughts.

"Of course, honey," I murmur, "But I need to tell you something before you pack."

"What is it mommy?" Lily questions, her head titled to the side as I sit upon her bed.

"Well, you see…" I falter, silently wondering how you tell a child that her grandpa is in the hospital and her grandma is dead.

Soft, pink lips part and inhale a deep breath before the words come rushing out.

"You're grandpa's…hurt, honey, and he's in the hospital," I say.

"Oh no!" Lily whimpers, her blue eyes widening and filling with tears, "Is he okay, mommy? He's going to be alright, right mommy?"

"Of course he is, honey," I confidently reply (seriously? I must be a better actor than I thought I was because I was not at all confident with that reply), mentally relaxing as I saw Lily calm down from those soothing words. "But that's why we're going to visit them. So we know grandpa is alright."

"Okay, mommy," Lily says, nodding her head up and down to show she understood.

"Good girl," I praise as I softly kiss her head, my fingers stroking her silky hair. "Now, let's pack up, shall we?"

"Okie," Lily complies, moving from her bed to the white wooden dresser and pulling out random clothes, causing me to chuckle before helping out.

* * *

"Thank you for choosing O'Hare International Airport (1)," The lady said as she handed me two airplane tickets, "We hope you have a safe trip."

"Thanks," I murmur while sending her a grateful smile before I usher Lily over the blue plastic chairs (2), setting our luggage's in front of us.

I sigh as I sag in the hard chair, silently wishing they had more comfortable chairs.

My blue eyes lazily flicker around the surroundings, landing on one person and flickering towards the next while I waited for the flight to Lima, OH to be called.

"Mommy?" Lily questions, her eyes moving from the coloring book she had been coloring on our way.

"Yes baby?" I answer as my eyes shoot to her face, my stare instantly flickering over her form to make sure she was alright (I'm protective of my daughter. Sue me).

"Why did you never want me to meet grandpa and grandma?" Lily queries, no anger or accusations in her tone, just curiosity.

A grimace passes over my face while my body stiffens like a coiled wire.

'_Damn it,'_ I silently curse as I shift in my seat, _'I didn't want her to ask me that question. Hell I'd take anything else besides that one…Wait, never mind. I'd take this over the dreaded question all single parents don't like: __**"Who's my other parent?"**__'_

A sigh filled with defeat escapes its prison before I finally speak.

"I was…ashamed, honey."

Lily frowns, her head tilting to the side.

"What do you mean, mommy?" Lily questions, tears suddenly filling her blue eyes. "Where you ashamed of me?"

"Oh god no, honey," I quickly reassure her as I wrap my arm around her light body, pulling her so she was resting in my lap. "I would never be ashamed of you, baby. You're the best thing that happened to me."

Lily sniffles softly before looking up, her gaze wondering.

"Then what are you ashamed of, mommy?" Lily inquires.

"I'm ashamed of myself, honey," I finally answer after a pregnant pause, gently crossing the fragile ice as I tried to explain my reasons to a six year old in a way that she would understand.

"Why mommy?" Lily continues to pester me, her small hands reaching up to tug at my black scarf (that went wonderfully with my black winter coat to let you all know). "You're amazing and pretty."

I chuckle at that before placing a kiss on her forehead, letting her snuggle deeper into her embrace.

"Why, thank you darling," I overdramatically say, grinning as she giggled.

"You're welcome mommy," Lily says, giving me a kiss on the cheek before I hustled her off once I heard that the flight to Lima, Ohio had now landed.

We picked up our suitcases and moved towards the exit, handing our tickets to the person waiting besides the door before climbing on to the plane.

I let Lily sit next to the window after we placed our suitcases in the top rack since it was her favorite spot (she said that she could look out and feel like she's flying) and I sat in the middle.

Once situated, we wait for the plane to start; Lily started coloring while I turned off my phone (I had called Blaine as we entered the airport as promised) before leaning back into the seat.

Maybe it was from the emotional stress I felt from today that caused me to fall asleep just as we took off into the clear blue sky.

That, or the fear I felt slowly creeping over my body.

'_I feel like I'm about to be executed,'_ I bitterly thought as the darkness started to lure me in.

And you know what?

I _**was**_ going to be executed (not literally, thought).

* * *

**~Skip 1 Hour (3)~**

"We have now landed in Lima, Ohio," The pilot states over the com, "Thank you for choosing O'Hare International as your flight today."

I look over at Lily, the smile on my lips softening as I notice she had fallen asleep.

"She's such an angel," The women next to me gushed as she took in the scene.

"Thank you," I murmur as I look over to my side, gray eyes clashing with blue orbs.

"Wish my daughter had been like that," The women softly chuckles as she waits for the other people to exit the plane first, "If you even got here anywhere near a plane she'd start bawling and screaming. Your's was so quiet and looked excited."

"She loves flying," I stated, laughing softly as my gaze wanders back to my angel. "Which was good because I had been pretty scared about letting her on this flighty death trap."

"It's a natural parent instinct, dear," The women kindly pats my arm, "We're always scared for our children, even when they're all grown up and in collage, we still worry and fear for their safety."

"Don't I know it," I laugh, her laughter mingling in with mine.

"Well," She says as she gets up and grabs her suitcase, "You have a good day, dear."

"You too," I reply as I slowly wake Lily, smiling at her sleep expression.

"Come on, baby," I murmur as I unbuckle Lily's seatbelt, "We're here."

"Mm," Lily incoherently mumbles as I pick her up, her head easily slotting in between my neck and shoulder.

My eyes soft as I easily get and freeze, silently wondering how I was going to carry a child and four suitcases.

"Need some help, sir?" The pilot questions as he comes over.

"Yes please," I shoot him a grateful smile.

He calls over another man and they both grab our luggage's, taking them out of the plane with me right behind them.

"Thank you so much," I murmur as I shift Lily in my arms, trying to make room.

"It's not a problem at all, sir," The pilot sends me a friendly smile, "Just doing a good deed."

'_That you are,'_ I silently agree as we stop outside the airport.

After saying my thank you's again, I wave for a taxi, putting the suitcases in the truck (with the help of the driver) and sliding in.

"Where to?" The taxi driver questions and I give him directions to a hotel I booked at the last minute (thank god they accepted credit card) before leaning back into the leather seats, Lily still nestled in my arms, and letting my gaze filter to the window.

'_Never had I dreamed I'd be here,'_ I thought as the colors of the outside world blended together, _'Riding in a taxi with my six year old daughter wrapped in my arms.'_

'_Then again,'_ I continue while a snort escapes my nose, _'I never expected to get pregnant either.'_

A small smile graces my lips as my gaze flickers to my daughter, who was still asleep, before returning to the window.

'_I still would have preferred to be coming home on my own will,' _I silently say, '_Instead of being forced to go home from one simple phone call.'_

A sigh escapes my lips as my gaze turns to the roof of the cab, my grip tightening on Lily for one moment.

'_Wow,'_ I sarcastically stated in my mind, _'Simplicity sure knows how to kill perfection, doesn't it?'_

And you know what the sad thing was?

I knew the answer to that question.

And it was three letters:

Y.E.S

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Here's a little poem for you guys:**

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue.**

**I sit in bed,**

**And wait for a review**

**So, review!**

**With love,**

**Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666**

**(1): This is a real airport in Chicago. I do not own it, nor do I lay any claims to it.**

**(2): I have never been in Chicago, or an airport for that matter, so I have no clue what kind of setting they have. I'm using what I see in movies. Forgive me.**

**(3): I have no idea how long it takes to get from Chicago to Lima, OH (the website said it took 50 minutes to get to OH). So, sorry if this is wrong :(**


	5. Chapter 3 Mommy?

Drunken Miracle

Chapter 3

Mommy?!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee (all credits go to rightful owner), nor do I own the characters. Remember to review! Those comments boost my self-confidence and make me want to write more. Thanks for following and favoring. Enjoy!**

'_Thoughts'_

**Kurt's POV**

'_Finally,'_ I silently breathed as I walked into the hotel room, Lily dozing in my arms.

"Where would you like these to go, sir?" The male porter quietly inquires as he and two other porter's bring in Lily's and I's suitcases.

"Place them by the couch, please," I quietly answer as I move towards the one room, pulling back the soft velvet covers and placing Lily under them.

"Thank you so much," I murmur as I re-enter the room, the porter's following my instructions.

"It's no problem at all, sir," The male porter responds, sending me a sweet smile. "If you need anything just call."

"Thanks," I murmur again as I walk them towards the door, closing it before moving towards our luggage and dragging it in the room.

'_Okay,'_ I silently say as I place our baggage's in the corner and stand up straight, _'Now the question is should I leave Lily here alone and go to the grocery store and pick up some food, or just call service when she wakes up?'_

A sigh escapes my mouth as I drag my porcelain hands over my face, the exhaustion of the phone call and the flight wearing thin on me.

'_Definitely service then,'_ I answered before turning around and heading back into the living room, pulling out my phone and dialing Blaine's number.

It rang once before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey," I greet as I slump into the couch (that was really soft and made me really happy and sleepy).

"Hey, you all right?" Blaine queries worriedly, the concern articulated through his tone. "You guys had a safe flight and everything, right?"

"Yes, yes," I answer, my hand coming up and waving around before I remembered he couldn't see my "annoyed" gesture. "We're fine. We're in a hotel room that's in a good part of Ohio, Lily's asleep and soon I'm going to be too."

"Was it that bad?" Blaine questions.

"No," I answer, turning and curling into a ball (it was my favorite position for some reason. It might be because once I found out I was pregnant, I'd always curl in like this so that way no one could ever hurt Lily). "It was just an emotional rollercoaster kind of day."

Blaine chuckles, the sound of my best friend's laughter easing some of the tension I felt building up the whole day.

"I'm sorry," Blaine apologizes.

"Don't be," I murmur, my voice dropping low as my eyelids started to droop. "It's not your fault."

"Perhaps, but I wish I could be there for you, Kurt," Blaine murmurs, "I know how hard this must be for you."

"Well it's like you said," I start with a teasing smile on my lips, "I'm strong. I can do this."

"I know you can," Blaine says, laughter escaping his mouth.

"Mhmm," I mumble incoherently, sleep starting to wrap around me like a favorite blanket, leaving me feeling warm and fuzzy.

"I'll let you go, you sound like you're going to fall asleep on me any minute," Blaine states, "Call me tomorrow, okay? I'll give you the address to the hospital."

"Mkay," I mumble as I curl into my ball even tighter, my blue eyes fighting to stay open.

"Don't fall asleep on the couch, Kurt," Blaine growls, a warning ringing through his tone like bells. "It'll just hurt your back."

"Damn you," I hiss as I (unfortunately) uncurl from my nice little ball and stumble to the bedroom.

"Love you too, Kurt," Blaine easily says, a triumphant smile on his face (it was the tone of his voice. It was all smug and cocky). "And goodnight."

"Night, Blaine," I reply as I curl next to Lily, who (as if sensing my presence) instantly curls into my chest. "Love you."

"Love you too," Blaine responds before the line went dead.

Pale hands move the phone over to the nightstand, forgetting the charger all together, and drop it before wrapping my arms around my baby girl, sleep taking over my body.

* * *

Bright white light pierces a pair of blue eyes as they flutter open, the sound of birds chirping their morning tune starting to irk me.

'_Damn birds,'_ I silently curse as I move my body, groaning as the stiffness made itself known.

A sigh escapes its prison as I close my eyes for one more moment, basking in the momentarily darkness before reopening them.

I move my eyes towards the clock, the green digits revealing the time.

'_9' o clock?'_ My heavily induced sleep coma mind comprehends, shock weaving through my body like a need. _'Wow, I think that's the longest I've ever sleep.'_

And that's actually true; I'm a morning person, always used to waking up early because I needed to do my daily moisturizing (which I still do to this day. What? You don't get my kind of skin if you don't properly treat it!).

Pale arms unwound from an angel as I stand up, stretching my limbs and moaning as the puppet stiffness went away.

'_Shower first,'_ I silently plan as I walk towards my suitcase and grab out a pair of black skinny jeans (that were tight enough to outline my form, but not tight enough to cut off all blood circulation), a white dress shirt I designed (specifically for women, but fashion has no gender [1]) and an Alexander McQueen floral print tie.

'_Breakfast second,'_ I add as I walk into the relatively large bathroom, turning on the shower and doing my morning routine (including my daily moisturizer routine).

Once finished and dressed, I walked out and into the room, dumping my dirty clothes in the corner (I mentally promised to get a laundry hamper soon).

"Mommy?" My blue eyes snap up as my body turns around only to see Lily rubbing her eyes with a clenched fist, her hair glowing like a halo as the sunlight landed on it.

"Morning sleepyhead," I tease as I move towards the bed, opening my arms so she could climb in them with her head resting on my chest.

"Morning, mommy," Lily murmurs, a content smile gracing her face.

"How'd you sleep?" I inquire, wanting to make sure my baby was okay.

"Good," Lily answers before her hands fly to her stomach and rub it, looking up at me with shining wide eyes. "But I'm really hungry. Like super-duper hungry!"

Lily emphasizes her hunger by spreading her hands and waving them around madly (she looked like a scared chicken, but it was endearing so I guess it doesn't matter).

A laughter bubbles out of my mouth before I start to respond.

"Well then, why don't you go and take a shower and I'll order us some breakfast?"

"Okay!" Lily squeals before rushing off my lap and towards her suitcase, only to stop as her hands hover over her clothes.

"What's the matter sweetie?" I question as I get up and make my way towards her, squatting down so we were eye-to-eye.

"Are we going to see grandpa today, mommy?" Lily queries, her gaze searching my face.

"Yeah," I softly answer, the lump returning. "Yes, I mean."

"What should I wear then, mommy?" Lily inquires, her brows furrowing as she looked at all the possible choices. "I want to impress grandpa and grandma."

"Oh honey," I coo as I wrap my arms around her waist and hug her, placing a kiss on top of her head. "No matter what you wear, grandpa is going to love you."

"Really?" Lily asks, her face not believing what I said but hoping.

"Really," I answer with confidence (this was something I actually was confident about. My dad is a great man, the greatest father in this world. He may hate me, but he'll never turn Lily away).

"Pinky promise?" Lily holds out her pinky, her face set in determination.

Another chuckle leaves my lips as I wrap my pinky around her's.

"I promise," I murmur before releasing her and moving towards the phone, throwing out one last advice. "But, if I were you, I'd wear the lavender dress that stops at the middle of your thighs with the black leggings."

"Thank you so much mommy!" Lily gushes as she pulls out the articles I said, hugs my legs, and dashes to the bathroom.

"Be careful!" I call out, fondly rolling my eyes at my daughter before ordering breakfast (I got blueberry pancakes for Lily with a side bowl of fruit, and for me I got scrambled eggs and two buttered toast with a bowl of fruit as well).

Once finished with that, I make the bed and constantly check up on Lily, making sure she was okay and safe.

Finally, after ten minutes (in which Lily was already out in the living room watching cartoons) I heard the tell-tale of knocking.

Moving towards the door, I check the peephole and-once making sure it was the right person-open it, letting the female push the cart in.

"Thank you," I murmur as I give her a tip, receiving a bright smile in return.

"It's no problem at all, sir," She responds before turning and walking out of the room.

I shut the door and turn around, chuckling as I noticed my daughter trying in vain to reach the food.

"I…can't…reach…it," She panted as she stood up on her tippy toes.

"Oh darling," I fondly say as I move towards Lily and grab the silver plates filled with delicious food before setting them on the table.

Lily quickly went after me, sitting in the chair as I laid the pancakes and fruit in front of her.

"Yummy," Lily squeals as she enthusiastically digs in, moaning as the hunger in her tummy finally ceased.

I, however, was not eating because I was too busy dying of asphyxiation.

Because, let's face it, my daughter is right now just too hilarious.

"Slow down, Lily," I gently upbraid as I finally calmed down, turning and starting on my food (though in a much more leisure pace). "I don't want you choking."

"Sorry mommy," Lily apologizes, slowly eating her pancakes.

"Don't be love," I wave off her apologizes as I fork some eggs into my mouth, chewing and swallowing before continuing. "You haven't had anything to eat besides yesterday's breakfast."

"Mhmm," Lily agrees as she continues to demolish her pancakes (I am so glad I ordered five of those things. As much as I hate to say it, she has her father's metabolism: able to eat anything without gaining a pound. Damn that Hudson gene!).

A smile crawls over my lips as I continue to eat breakfast, a comfortable silence descending on the table.

Once we were finished, Lily moved towards the bathroom to brush her teeth while I called room service again.

"Thank you for that lovely breakfast," I praise as the same girl came in to take the dishes away, "It truly was exquisite."

"Thank you sir," The girl brightly responds, her cheeks flushed with happiness. "We are glad you enjoyed it so much."

Another smile crawls over my lips as I nod my head, walking her out the door and shutting it behind her.

"Finished brushing your teeth?" I question as I turn around and notice Lily sitting on the couch.

"Yep! See?" Lily answers, her lisp curling back to reveal beautiful white teeth.

"Good girl," I praise as I turn on my heels and walk towards the bathroom, "We'll leave right after I call daddy."

"Okay mommy," Lily murmurs as her attention slides back to the cartoon.

I quickly brush my teeth and scope before grabbing my phone, wincing as I noticed it was dead.

'_Damn it!'_ I silently curse as I realized I forgot to plug my charger in.

A sigh filled with irksomeness escapes my mouth as I turn towards my suitcase and rummage through it until I find my charger; I quickly connect it to an outlet and plug my phone in, the screen lighting up as it charged.

My feet turn and move towards the hotel's phone, snow white hands picking the item up and dialing Blaine's number.

It was on the third ring he answered.

"Hello?" Blaine greets, bewilderment written all over his tone.

"Hey," I greet, "I just wanted to call and ask you where my dad was at?"

"Oh!" Blaine exclaims, as if he had suddenly found his missing puzzle piece. "Right, that. Rachel said he was in Kindred Lima Hospital (2)."

"Okay," I murmur as I sit upon the bed, pushing on some black and white converse. "Thanks. We're leaving now."

"Alright, be safe Kurt," Blaine responds, the hint of worry creeping back in his tone.

"I will," I promise as I start to drag the phone away from my ear.

"Oh, and Kurt?" Blaine inquires, his voice making me push the phone back to my ear.

"Yeah?" I answer, my eyebrows furrowing as I mentally wondered what else Blaine would have to say.

"It's going to be alright, and," Blaine stops and takes a deep breath before he continues, "And I believe in you."

A soft glee-filled giggle escapes my lips as I answer, a warmth spreading through my chest.

"Thanks, Blaine," I murmur before hanging up, the sincere words giving me a little courage (and strength because let me tell you, I'm going to need a ton of that).

I push myself off the bed, grab two jackets from our suitcases, and move towards the living room.

"Come on, Lily," I say as I pull on my jacket and grab my wallet, "We're leaving to see grandpa."

"Yay!" Lily cries as she jumps up from the couch and rushes towards me-a white bunny was clenched tightly in her arms (she must have gotten it when she was brushing her teeth)-letting me help her in the white jacket (that went perfect with her leggings).

"Are you taking angel with us?" I ask as I look down at the stuffed animal Blaine got Lily as a souvenir when he was in New York.

"Mhmm," Lily nods her head as she holds up the bunny for me to see, "I want grandpa to have it as a get better charm."

"Aw, baby that's so sweet of you," I coo as I place a kiss on her head and start walking out the door with her hand intertwined with mine. "He's going to love it."

We walk out of the hotel and patiently wait for a taxicab, which luckily came after a minute or two had passed.

"Destination?" The driver inquires as I usher Lily in the car.

"Kindred Lima Hospital," I answer, shutting the door as the car started to move forward.

Blue eyes move towards Lily, who was staring out the windows with different emotions crossing her face.

Some of them were happy and excited, others were scared and frightened.

"They're going to love you," I soothingly whisper as I squeeze Lily's hand, causing her to look at me.

"I hope they do," She whispers quietly as she gazes down at her shoes.

"They will," I confidently say, grinning as I saw her smile up at me.

"I believe you, mommy," Lily responds (and damn if those words didn't melt my heart into a puddle of pudding), squeezing my hand before looking out the window with a much more relaxed facial expression.

Finally, after ten long silent minutes, we arrive at the hospital with the white building looming like a supervillain from a comic book.

My throat becomes congested once more as I finally realize just how serious the situation was.

My father was in a car accident.

He could be severely hurt or worse…

Blue eyes disappear behind clenched eyelids as I feel tears spring up like the unexpected visitors they are.

'_You'll never know how your dad's doing if you don't go in,'_ I silently tell myself, _'Come on, Kurt, you can do this. You've already faced the impossible, this is like a breeze on a sunny day.'_

I nod my head because yeah, getting pregnant was the impossible (especially since I'm a guy) and this is easy compared to having your stomach cut open.

'_I can do this,'_ I confidently tell myself as I open the cab door and climb out, Lily right on my heels. _'I can do this.'_

I hand the taxi driver the cash, asking him to stay so we could also get home, before turning and walking through the sliding glass doors.

Blue eyes flicker over the bright setting, the white painted walls and the overly bright lights, before settling on the receptionist.

"Excuse me," I murmur as I walk towards the desk with Lily's hand grasped in mine, "I'm here to see Burt Hummel. Could you tell me the room please?"

"Who are you?" The receptionist asks, her brown eyes scanning my form.

"Kurt," I answer, "Kurt Hummel. I'm Burt Hummel's son."

"Ah," The receptionist nods her head, giving me a soft smile before turning to her computer and typing in something. "He's in room 203."

"Thank you," I murmur as I start to walk through the hallways, passing numbers that soon blended together.

'_You can do this, Kurt,'_ I repeat my previous words as I squeeze Lily's hands, needing the reassurance that even if my own father hates my guts, I still have her. _'You've made it this far. You can do it.'_

And even though those words weren't filled with confidence or certainty, I kept repeating them until we finally came to a stop at room 203.

My blue eyes peer in, my heart dropping as I see my father lying in bed with his leg casted.

'_Oh my,'_ I silently whimper, Lily's hands falling from my grasp as I rush into the room, my eyes focused solely on my father.

I race over to his bed, never noticing two pairs of eyes (one green and the other brown) lighting up with shock as they saw me for the first time in six years.

"Oh fuck dad," I whisper as I grip his hand for the first time, the rough calloused skin feeling so foreign compared to my baby smooth skin. "Oh dear fuck."

Salty crystal clear tears swell within blue eyes as my dad opens his eyes (and you will not know how fucking relieved I was when I realized he was still alive), green orbs clashing with blue.

"Kurt? Is that-is that you?" Burt whispers, his eyes widening in shock as he took in his son.

_**His son was here.**_

"Y-Yeah, dad," I choke out, the tears spilling over my eyes and sliding down my cheeks like water dripping from a faucet. "It's me. I'm here."

"Kurt, oh god Kurt," Burt instantly moves, his arms shooting out and wrapping around my neck, bringing me closer. "I-I thought I had lost you, Kurt. I thought you had-had died."

"No, dad, no," I mumble, my arms winding around his neck as I stuff my face into his shoulder that was covered by those disgustingly colored hospital gowns, the tears sliding down faster than a cheetah. "I-I could never leave you. Never, dad, you hear me? Never."

"Why Kurt?" Burt questions as he pulls away, green eyes glassy with tears that only served to fill me with more remorse. "Just, why? Why didn't you-you at least call us? Why didn't you w-write? Why-why Kurt?"

The last one was said so brokenly, so filled with hurt it made my heart clench in the most hurtful ways.

I opened my mouth, ready to speak but a voice interrupts me.

"Mommy?"

My body freezes while my heart stops in its track.

'_Oh fuck,'_ I silently say as I (and everyone else in the room) turn around and stare at the doorway where a six year old girl that looks like me (and someone else whose name shall not be mentioned) stood.

"Mommy?!" Burt, Carole and Finn exclaims with shock articulated through their tone as their gazes flickered back and forth between me and Lily.

'_Shit,' _I curse as my gaze lands on Carole and Finn, both who I had _**not**_ noticed earlier. _'I'm fucked. Royally.'_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Remember to leave a review! Thank you!**

**With love,**

**Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666**

**(1): "Fashion has no gender." This sentence does not belong to me. I find it on a story called "The 12 Kinks of Christmas" by brighteyesbrightheart.**

**(2): That is an actual place in Lima, OH. I do not own this place, nor have I ever been there. All credit goes to rightful owner.**


End file.
